


R E A L I T Y

by laceration



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Dark, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Morbid, Mystery, Other, Romance, Shadouge, Sonadow - Freeform, Team Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog), Thriller, Tragedy, Trauma, Writing Exercise, shadiles, shadmega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceration/pseuds/laceration
Summary: Short drabbles based on Team Dark, ranging from murder and romance to drug addiction and heartbreak.Inspired by the Shuffle Challenge, where you write to whichever song your music device shuffles to.





	R E A L I T Y

1\. Malchik Gay - T. A. T. U.  


Rouge knew the feeling well—a mixture of jealousy and longing.  
At first she’d felt desperation to tell the other… but as she saw her teammate holding hands with the blue hedgehog, she knew there was nothing she could do.

 

2\. Epilogue (Ossuary) - Crywolf—Cataclysm  


G.U.N. was falling apart around them. The base shaking and rumbling with debris falling from above. Moments before team dark was sitting in on a lecture for their next mission when alarms—loud and deafening—began to sound off throughout the halls.  
Shadow sped past bodies crushed by fallen rock as he carried Rouge with Omega following not far behind.  
And when they reached outside… cataclysm—red and burning in the city below.

 

3\. Save Me - Hollywood Undead  


The past was there. There was no erasing it or denying what’s happened. And while Shadow knew he’d freed himself from the worst of it… there were some nights where his thoughts became so clouded he couldn’t stop the drift into the dark recesses of his mind.  
On nights like these, he was paralyzed.

 

4\. Medicine - Hollywood Undead  


It wasn’t his choice. Therapy far from what he had in mind when he’d thought of finding ways to help himself. But with Rouge on his back and G.U.N. making it a requirement for its agents—Shadow found himself opening up enough to the women sitting across from him to earn the diagnosis of PTSD. Would he reveal anymore to her? Most likely not. He fulfilled the requirements within the form the commander had him sign. In fact, he’d stopped their talk sessions quite some time ago—his therapy now used for ‘other purposes’ … which were sure to cause problems if his threats ever failed to hold up and the women decided to blab.

Today however, was different. 

The rest of Team Dark waiting outside to begin their mission, forcing him to sit an hour in the dingy office. The women eyeing him warily, as he sat impatient staring up at the clock. 

12:52 PM.

_‘That should be convincing enough…’_

Getting up from his seat, Shadow snatched the bottle calling out to him from atop his psychiatrist’s desk. Looking it over, satisfied with the refill he’d asked for—he then slipped a tablet into his mouth, making his way out.  
At first they’d been to help with his sleep, but he soon found other reasons of use for it.  
Rouge gave the other a concerned glance as they emerged from the room—Omega standing passive nearby.  
Swallowing the tablet with ease, he commanded for them to move out.  
Eagerly, he awaited his medication’s effects. 

 

5\. Shut Me Up - MSI  


Shadow and Sonic exchanged blows—their fists aching against the clash of their knuckles. The blue hedgehog’s nose gushing red, while Shadow spat blood from taking a hit to the jaw only seconds before. It was an ugly satisfaction of theirs—to emerge from a fight scathed by the other, as each enjoyed the feel of bruises taking form on their body. Neither would admit it though—that desire for pain and dominance over the other. A sick birthing of sadomasochism having formed between them over the years. Something only understood when they fought—the pain making it clearer somehow.  
And if those closest to them ever found out…?  
The two hedgehogs dreaded the idea of intervention… and so censorship they chose.

 

6\. Radar (Bloodshy & Avant Remix) - Britney Spears  


Those who knew her soon became aware of her antics in controlling men. Her flirtatious personality an easy way to wrap them around her finger, leaving most unable to recover. She knew she had what they desired—her Mama often telling her to use that to her advantage… so use she did. And like jewels—if she saw someone she liked, she went after them. Relentless, merciless, and unafraid—anything to get them flustered so as to score a date or work them to how she saw fit. But with a certain black hedgehog… it was easy to tell her antics had no effect, with her hints going more than just unnoticed.  
The bat sighed, exasperated. Treating confessions with seriousness was not her cup of tea, but if that’s how the hedgehog played, then play she would.

 

7\. I Caught Myself - Paramore  


He didn’t know when he’d developed feelings for the bat. Like most things with him, it’d been gradual—a steady dread flowing throughout his stomach the more he realized what his teammate meant to him. Which led to now… the G.U.N. agent looking curiously, patient in awaiting what he’d wanted to talk about. Shadow felt his breath hitch. Lately it’d been harder to talk with Rouge’s eyes on him. He tried to gather his thoughts. Never had he guessed it’d be her of all people to make him feel this way. Was this even the right move to make…?  
“Rouge, I—“ He stopped. Clenched his teeth—caught himself before the words managed to slip.

No. 

Such a thing could only complicate matters more… but what if…?  
He turned abruptly, ignoring the other’s calls of concern as he walked away. He didn’t know what he wanted. His chest aching to tell her, with his head repeating it’d be against his better judgement.  
Longing for a distraction he headed for the commander’s office, ready to receive his next mission. 

 

8\. Beautiful Lie - 30 Seconds to Mars  


15 years have past and Shadow still pretended he hadn’t done what he did that day. The skeleton and rusting parts of his teammates lying still where he’d recalled leaving them—G. U. N. left in rubbles, the city below it abandoned, decaying in a state of permanent ashen destruction.

People were right to have feared his power. 

He was right to have feared himself. The changes he’d went through, building himself up to be what Maria had always wanted—pointless. The past always caught up with you.  
And even now… he could still feel the stares of all those dead around him. 

 

9\. Take Me Home - Hollywood Undead  


Shadow had given up long ago trying to come to terms with what’d happened in his past. A sense of closure at that, igniting within himself as he stood with Team Dark in the face of a new threat. The colossal demon before them, intent on destroying what they sought to protect. Looking to Rouge and Omega before grinning wide, it was then Shadow realized that while he may never be saved from himself—he’d fight until the end of his days to save the planet he dared in that moment to call home.

 

10\. Fangless - Sleater-Kinney  


Of everything he’d been told out of manipulation and spite, there was one thing for sure he was certain of—their lies had rearranged him.

 

11\. Kiss Me, Kill Me - Mest  


Omega thought of the foretold future often. The day he’d betray Shadow weighing heavily down on his mind. It riled his circuits—the words Mephiles spoke—an insult toward what he felt for the hedgehog. And if he could have it some other way… he’d rather the other kill him, than allow for his capture.

 

12\. Alle meine Entchen (Orchester Version) - WBTBWB  


Shadow watched the world burn from his perch atop the cliff. Embers and smoke turning the sky a polluted red.  


“Enjoying the view?” He spoke in a hush.

Mephiles wrapped his arms around the black hedgehog from behind.

“Much.” The dark answered, a sinister delight behind the evenness of his tone.

Shadow sighed, leaning further back into their embrace. The scenery before him making him recall a lullaby Maria had once sung—the soothingness of its lull turned morbid when he’d heard its twisted counterpart.  
_“Fitting, oddly…”_ he thought, as he tried to hum the melancholic tune—now strange in his baritone voice. Not soon after he felt the other lifting them and turned to give Mephiles a questioning look. The demon leaning close to his ear, whispering for him to keep humming.  
Pulled to his feet, the hedgehog continued the sad tune before he could realize what the other was doing and protest against it. Mephiles already having placed a firm grip on his waist, using his free hand to hold tightly onto his. Shadow’s disapproving gaze going unnoticed, as his companion swayed them into a waltz. An uncanny dance to the corpses around them, but executed slow and rhythmically with expertise.  
Shadow stopped humming. How strange his lover was, truly, and he couldn’t help but laugh.  
Mephiles relished the sound, pulling the hedgehog closer as he continued their demonic dance.

 

13\. Night Drive - Jimmy Eat World  


Team Dark was no stranger to taking G.U.N.’s newest vehicles out for a test spin. The three having very clear preferences in what they liked to operate, with Shadow and Rouge often wondering if Omega’s were geared more toward what he could fit in. The robot choosing anything from tanks to personal carriers, with Rouge opting for the more luxury cruisers meant for agents gone undercover. Predictable of the two in Shadow’s eyes, but he’d be a hypocrite if he thought his choices weren’t any less obvious—his love for motorcycles and dirt bikes shining above the rest.  
Tonight was special though. Omega having chose weaponry over vehicles, leaving him and Rouge with some much needed alone time.  
Few knew of their relationship at this point—something they’d like to keep that way for as long as they could. But tonight? Shadow didn’t care who saw them. The hedgehog having sped throughout the city with the jewel thief, driving them onto the overseas highway for the scenery. Rouge gasping at the sparkling water below as she held his waist tighter.  
Noticing the lack of traffic around them, Shadow took the opportunity to rev the new motorcycle up to higher speeds. If there was one thing he and Rouge could agree on this evening—it was that tonight was beautiful. The moon cascading it’s light over the highway, making the stars seem brighter.  
Stealing a glance at his partner, Shadow couldn’t help the blush that appeared on his face then. Rouge’s fur glowing in the moonlight—her teal eyes seeming to sparkle. What made him smitten though, was her smile at the scenery before her. The same smile, she turned and gave him when she caught the hedgehog staring.  


“While I love your attention, it’s best to keep your eyes on the road handsome!”

Smirking, Shadow turned his gaze back in front of him, speeding them into the night. This motorcycle may have just become his new favourite, even if the reason was for sentimentality’s sake. Not at all professional… but that could stay his secret.


End file.
